Metamorphose
by crisis rain
Summary: The two entwined children of Hod relentlessly chases the shadows of the past to uncover truths about Van. As both of them race to discover the answers to their mysteries, the even more mysterious force of love begins to work its magic. TearxGuy, AU-ish


**Metamorphose**

_Tales of the Abyss_

_Matsuki Risako © 2008_

- - -

Preface:

This would be my first TotA fanfiction I write, without the major involvement of OCs, and the second Abyss fanfiction I have released up to date. After replaying the game just recently, I find myself asking questions that seem to be shrouded in further mystery – which imagination seemed to invite me to fill up the void with answers of my own. Although I have never encountered another piece of fanfiction that contains one of my OTPs in Abyss, I think perhaps I can enlighten those out there, with this bittersweet romance bit.

The story will focus upon the dreamt past (before the original timeline of the game), with regular intervals and breaks in-between occurring in the future-present. It may result into a detailed account of the two pasts (with certain modifications, as they are dreams, not real flashbacks) and I will be investigating in this story, which might help shed some light into the darkened pasts of both Guy and Tear, and despite all odds of them being acquainted besides just good traveling companions, it may give us an insight of what may actually be.

Catalyst 1; Crystallinus Crista

The cold evening wind was strong, as it managed to force the cumulus clouds overhead traverse through the skies like free birds, their darkened half-faces blue with the impending night, the other half illuminated with the orange-pink from the setting sun. A large lock of grey-beige hair swept past her bare shoulders, the triangular flaps of her sleeve-like gloves fluttering along with the gust. As the visible single blue eye gazed down at the mammoth pile of replicated rock and stone, white heeled feet carefully made their way upon the broad surfaces of what used to be a flying fortress of white. Maestro Swords from the dead Oracle Knight Replicas lay strewn in discarded pieces of steel, fragments littering the white surface of the ruins of Eldrant.

At the very top of the small hill where she stood, stood a tall broadsword erected upwards in a symbolic grave for a loved one lost. Heaps and mountains of debris followed afterwards, making her ascent fairly difficult past the sword. She paused, letting her breathing catch up before climbing over the last boulder of stone, on top where her brother's sword lay. Kneeling downwards, she withdrew a handful of the pristine white flowers freshly picked from her garden back home, their petals shimmering, sensing the cloak of night approaching as the time drew near. Laying them upon the large slab of white stone by the base of the sword's blade wedged in the rock, she watched as their pollen dispersed along with the wind, the particles glowing in the sunset aftermath.

"…Van." She whispered, white fingers touching the cold steel blade. "…It's been two years. During the while… since you've been gone… I've managed to establish things together. I… hope you can forgive this world now." Her eyes now downcast, watched as finally, one by one, each stalk of the selenia flowers she had laid upon his grave, were picked up by another strong zephyr, carrying it up high into the air. "I… you…"

She couldn't even bring herself to say the words that meant so much, even when she was alone by herself in the open, alone with no one but his sword, its blade tip rooted deep in the Eldrant rock. Nothing… could nothing change…? It was what she often wondered, but still… Letting her fingers slide past the blade, she stood up, turning around to leave. Yes, nothing may change, and she could not, not even letting herself say such simple words… nothing would come… nothing would change –

A crumbling rumble sounded behind her, quickly becoming deafening before she knew it. As she quickly spun around, past her long locks of hair, she could make out faintly, a long slab of stone sliding down towards her in a rockslide, dust kicking up from the grinding of the rocks. Gasping, she stumbled backwards, but forgetting that the circular dial of stone she was standing on moments ago veered downwards in a steep drop, she lost her balance, falling…

"Void Tempest!!" A vaguely-familiar voice rang out, and the sound of steel splitting stone echoed in the area, shattering what seemed like the large rock into a rain of debris, falling dangerously around her. Though, she couldn't be certain about what really happened, as her eyes felt heavily-lidded at the time, and there was a dull pain on her left leg, someplace where she couldn't pinpoint exactly. Forcing herself to stay awake, she tried to regulate her breathing, lying still and waiting for the aftermath. After the few stones had rolled to a halt, she heard a new sound; this time, of crunching boots in the gravel, quick footsteps.

"T-Tear!!" The voice came again, though this time it seemed to be in closer distance. She weakly felt around for her crooner's staff, and felt the smooth rod-like stick lying close by her side. Grasping it, she planted another palm in the rocky gravel to hoist her upper body up, feeling the blood drain from her face quickly, sending her into a dizzy spell of vertigo and blurred vision. "Tear, are you alright?!" The voice came again, this time more urgently, and much more close.

"That…" She managed aloud weakly, feeling a hand on her head. No bumps – a good sign. "…that attack earlier… Guy? Is that you?" There was twitch of tensed movement she felt beside her, as she felt her vision restoring to its normal clarity slowly.

"…Yeah. I saw you go down, so I stopped that rock from crushing you just in the nick of time." He laughed weakly, and fidgeted in his spot. Blinking a few times, Tear turned around to gaze at the blonde swordsman, feeling a sense of relief calming her heart. He was a familiar friend – not just a random someone. A blanket of security washed over her, and she nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I was careless, and thus I-"

"Relax, relax. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. I'm just glad you weren't flattened to death." His tone was more serious now, as if his concern was her well-being – being top priority. Flushing a little, Tear bowed her head once more. "T-Thank you. I'm very grateful that you were there at the last minute for me. But… putting that aside…" She curiously glanced back at Guy, whom seemed to hold no guile in his expression, eyes slightly wide. He somewhat understood her hesitance, and smiled back heartwarmingly.

"Ah, you must be wondering what I'm doing here. I knew Van – before he changed. It was a long time ago – and since I used to be his friend, I thought I might swing by here just to pay proper respects." He explained; his elucidation seemingly liable in another other perspective. However, for Tear, she had long questioned the integrity of his answer. Painfully sitting back upright in her agonizing position, she placed a hand on her ankle, focusing Seventh Fonons in that particular spot, a cool greenish light emitting from her fingertips.

"First Aid." She whispered softly, watching the light dissipate, along with the Seventh Fonons leaving her fon slots. Guy seems slightly taken aback at her abrupt spell, quickly realizing that she had been injured in her painful descent from the upper ridge of stone. "Damn. You got hurt after all – I should've noticed. Sorry." He apologized, rubbing the back of his head shamefully with a gloved hand. "H-Here… does it still hurt? You shouldn't keep it in; it's not good for you."

"I'm fine." She stubbornly replied, struggling to get back up to her feet. Tipping over, she nearly fell back down, holding on to a piece of white rock wedged between two boulders as support. Pinching her face in pain, she gazed at the spiny scaffolding she was holding on, supported by a row of smaller wedges on the rocky bed below. "I'm so foolish… this is obviously a very dangerous place to tread upon…" She muttered under her breath, and didn't notice the nervous expression upon Guy's face as she spoke.

He raised his hand in his usual habit again, scratching the back of his head, his golden tresses shining dimly in the evening light. "U-Uhm… maybe I should carry you back down…" He immediately stopped when he saw the look Tear gave him, an awkward laugh coming out. "A-Ah! I don't mean it like that, I just… well, if you can remember that once instance back at Grand Chokuma, you and the others had ran after Urushi from the Dark Wings when he stole a wallet from that poor maid." He profusely began to sweat, as Tear raised a brow at his last sentence.

"Urushi…? Well, yes, I do remember faintly about that… conniving and troublesome thief…"

"The maid had twisted her ankle, and was unable to return to the palace in time for her work shift." He continued to explain, suddenly feeling very self-conscious talking about it. "Anise opted me to carry the girl to the palace. I managed to – before I was transferred to that bar in Chesedonia." He seemed sour at the end, but Tear managed to understand. "S-So… perhaps I can do the same for you. I mean… your foot, you can't walk much in that state, can you?" He asked quietly, gazing at her ankle, where a red-stained scrape could be seen. "I-I see… then please be careful on your way down." She slowly changed her position, facing the blonde swordsman. "Thank you Guy." Smiling briefly, she placed a hand on his shoulder, gently climbing up on his back.

"A-Ah…" The uncontrollable twitch came, attacking the nerves of his body once more. Ignoring the discomfort with difficulty, Guy hoisted the girl more securely upon his back, arms hooked around her legs as to make sure she won't fall, while she coiled her arms around his neck from falling as well. Placing a foot carefully on a sturdy ridge below, he began his descent downwards from the top shelf of rock, descending down below towards the main atrium, the hallway where it lead towards the two giant fonstones.

"You're awfully light." Guy suddenly stated aloud, hoping to break some ice between him and the usually reserved melodist. Tear blinked a few times, as she could feel the vibration of his voice from her contact of his body. "Oh… I've been busy lately. I was going back and forth between kingdoms in Anise's stead, ever since she's been promoted from an Ionian Sergeant to Fon Master." Tear replied, choosing her words carefully. Naturally, as expected of Guy to be perceivable in many ways.

Guy continued to walk on without pause, walking past a broken archway of a door, the structure badly shattered but still somewhat intact. "Anise, huh…? I've received a letter from her in Daath a few weeks ago. She's doing well, from what I've heard the last time I contacted with her. She's done an admirable job learning the Daathic Fonic Artes."

"…Yes. It's quite a feat. She must feel very strongly for former Fon Master Ion." Tear replied softly, letting her eyes fall in a downcast once reminisced of the painful end of their friend.

"…Yeah. It's hard when you lose someone you love." He answered gently, feeling the queasiness ebbing away slowly. "It must have been hard when you lost Van as well."

Tear paused for a moment, thinking hard about his statement. "I… Van was… I can't deny the fact that I did, even till the very end, loved him – but to bring my weapon against him, was also an act of love. I loved him so much, that I had to stop him from destroying the world we lived in – even if it meant I had to kill him." She closed her eyes, sensing that her voice was starting to quiver. Stopping to regain her composure, she gazed at Guy, unable to read his facial expression.

"I see. Van was a good friend – and a mentor to me. Thought it's not the same kind of love you harbour for him – I feel strongly for him as well. And, I'm glad that we were able to stop him at the end. I think what he really wanted, was for both of us, no…" Guy stopped, while stepping over a couple of large rocks. "He wanted both of us to live in peace in the end. But he had the wrong idea to do it."

"An ideal that we could not accept…" Tear vaguely replied aloud, blinking a few times as he finally stepped past the broken elevator that used to be operational, close to the entrance of Eldrant. "…Because he would only accept us, but not the world. Not even Luke." She fell into a hushed tone at the very end of her sentence, her fingers shaking as they tried to hold on to Guy's shoulders. The rough ground of barren burnt land when the floating fortress had crashed had started to bear some plant life, although meek, the green continued to thrive. Walking further away from the fallen construct, Guy then stopped, turning around to give a last glance at fallen Eldrant.

"Count Gardios!" An Albertesque-dressed soldier came running towards the blonde, several others clad in the same Hod-style following in behind. "We were worried since you took a long while to – oh!" He stopped, spotting Tear clinging on to Guy's back. Realization sunk in, as she finally remembered. Guy was no longer a servant in the House of Fabre – he was the new Novus Hod ruler, the current heir of the Gardios family. That was probably what explained the Albertesque tastes in his men's clothing – namely himself, but she hadn't quite bothered to be affected by what wardrobe he dressed himself in very much in the beginning.

"Civilian, this area is off-limits!" The solider harshly reprimanded her, and she frowned, a cross expression coming over her delicate face. "E-Excuse me? But I'm-" She started, but Guy gazed back as if to silence her, words falling back into her mouth. Looking back at his subordinate officer, he shook his head. "No, she is a Daath soldier. This is Tear Grants you are talking to – sister of the late Van Grants. His Majesty has granted someone especially of her relations to Van, to have special access to the Eldrant ruins." The officer looked crestfallen at being scolded by the young Gardios heir, and fell back, silent and sullen. "Yes sir… understood…"

Tear watched as Guy order several of his men sent for a medical unit, and felt extremely self-conscious at the moment. "Oh… I'm being a hindrance, aren't I? I should get off now… thank you…" She mumbled, loosening her hold. However, he continued to hold on, silent. Tear sensed this, getting nervous. "Uhm… Guy… you can let me go now…"

"No, wait for the medic to arrive. Afterwards, if necessary, I'll escort you back to Daath or Yulia City. If you don't mind," He spoke again, and she listened wordlessly, a perplexing look fixated upon her face. "I'll take you to Grand Chokuma first. Get some rest there, and I'll transport you to your next destination."

Was he being sincere, or was he overly nice? There was something different about the Guy she used to know – although, to tell the truth, Tear was scared that she didn't know him at all now, due to their limited time together nowadays. But, it was always his letters that somehow managed to help her pull through the toughest of times in the absence of Luke. Oddly enough, it was the idiot's best friend that seemed to sympathize with her, the best.

"I-I see. Thank you. Actually, I was just heading over to the capital myself later to deliver a letter to Emperor Peony, from the Fon Master. Anise, I mean." She added hastily, and Guy nodded. "Okay then. I'll send for a carriage, so you don't have to walk the rest of your way there. It might take another day to cross Rotelro Bridge, and then another day to reach Theor Forest by foot, but I assure you'll be there by morning." He smiled. Tear felt slightly strange from seeing of this kindness, simply bowed her head in thanks, and silently clambered upon a carriage.

Even without the Score to protect them – there were endless possibilities for them to encounter in the future. And Tear, honestly didn't expect such a thing were to happen to her. As she laid back in the quiet of her compartment, she eased her aching body upon the soft cushion of velvet, her stiff shoulders trying to relax, as she wasn't accustomed to such luxury. Closing her eyes, the last thing she could remember, was his voice.

- - -

**-End of Chapter 01-**


End file.
